HeavenHell
by LadyCerise1891
Summary: A series of AU oneshots that fall in X-Men movie verse. They will not all be connected. Some will be no powers, some will be cannon with all movies, some won’t. I hope all can be enjoyed.
1. Dive Bar

_Rogue definitely didn't mean to get caught up in Logan's work. Still, a gambit can be fun every now and again. A/U. No mutant powers. Based loosely on the first three films._

Marie "Rogue" D'Ancanto knew her sort of uncle was not happy with the predicament she had put them in. He'd planned on having her stay with her old Institute friends the first month post graduation, but she'd nixed that idea and shown up on his doorstop with no preamble. He had seethed for a good hour when she'd first arrived, but eventually conceded that he was happy to see her either way.

The problem was that he was currently working as a bounty hunter. They'd been heading to dinner when he had stopped at the dive bar to follow up on a lead regarding a current high yield bounty. He'd told her to wait at the bike. She'd intended to follow his orders, but only for the seconds it took him to disappear into the bar.

Now, was Logan Howlette her real uncle? No. Since he'd found her hitchhiking across the Canadian border, obviously several miles from home as she opened her mouth, he'd assumed the title. After she'd said she didn't want to got back into the system or to Mississippi, he'd carted her out of Laughlin City, where he'd found her, and dropped her at a swanky boarding school for kids like her.

Kids like her being runaways and foster kids who were fed up with either the system or home. She found she liked the school just fine and Logan was around enough that she felt comfortable. The shine she had taken to him had been aided on by a crush at first, but had quickly developed into a familial bond with all they had in common.

Now that she had graduated, though, and had a general associates degree under her belt, he didn't quite know what to do with her. "Stay by the bike, kid." She scowled as she assessed the area he'd left her alone in. "Fat chance, old man."

She narrowed her gaze at a couple random patrons as they left the bar. Sure that no one would question her presence, she ditched the bike and headed toward the door. Just as she was gearing up to sass her way passed the bouncer, a body barrelled into her.

"Christ!"

The body groaned and then snorted. "Figures the devil would toss me out and I'd land in the arms of an angel." A head of shaggy brown hair raised and bloodshot, but still warm, brown eyes practically devoured her. "Oh, cherie, you are a vision."

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol and cigarettes that assaulted her as he waxed debonair. "Sure, Swamp Rat. Got a name, hot shot?"

"Sure do, but you can keep calling me Swamp Rat. I like that bite you got." He inched up her, which was oddly sensual and she was glad her jacket covered her chest to hide the blush she knew would be blooming. "I'd like a taste before the devil catches back up and carts me away."

"Devil, huh? Surely guy with mutton chops, a jacked up Flock of Seagulls haircut and knuckles so hard you'd think they're metal?" She watched him nodded urgently. "Wonderful. Got some bad news for you, sugar. I ain't no angel, but more rather the devil's apprentice."

She knew the main reason she was able to flip them and pin him down was that he was inebriated and taken by surprise. Still she smirked smuggled as Logan emerged from the bar, looking thoroughly bruised up and still gearing for a fight, to find her cuffing up the man with the spare set of handcuffs he kept in a saddle bag. He growled and marched over, clearly ready to take the run away perp from her.

"Not so fast! How much he running for?" The man looked between the two before settling a curious gaze on Logan. "Come on, old man. Fess up."

"More than you'll know what to do with." She raised a brow. "Half a million."

He was right. What he should have anticipated would be her classic stubborn nature to reel its ugly head. He stared her down as she kept the Cajun close.

"Shit. What did you do, Swamp Rat?"

"I took a gambit and it didn't pan out." He grumbled, lowering his head. "That ain't a legit bounty and you know it, Monsieur Claws!"

"Mister Claws?" She snorted, standing whilst pulling him enough that he got them message and rose to his knees. "Not legit, huh, Cajun? Seems you're working black market bounties, again, Logan."

"Don't get all high and mighty, Stripes. It keeps things interesting and put you through college." He folded his arms and glared at the pair. "You aren't getting tangled up with my contact, Rogue. End of story. Hand Gator Bait over."

"You should negotiate a higher payout." The man in question turned so he could look up at her. "I'm worth far more than $500,000. The people who got a mark on me? They can afford it, ma cherie. Thieves honour."

"First off, she ain't your anything. Second, I'm aware they can afford more. Third, thieves don't have honour, you jackass." Logan strode forward and the man didn't even flinch as the large man seethed over him. "Lastly, she's not getting involved."

"Oh, I think she is." He leaned into her and Rogue nearly staggered back as all his weight was suddenly against her legs. "She caught me fair and square, homme."

Rogue considered the two before looking over at Logan's bike. "So, riddle me this, uncle dearest: how were you gonna transport this guy? Like hell you're gonna leave me here. No matter who gets the bounty, I ain't sitting on my ass waiting for you to come back for me."

"She makes a good point, mias I ain't going no where with you either way." He leaned forward, something jingled and suddenly a pair of were tossed the air. "Tell me you know how to drive that thing."

"I know how to ride."

When she caught the keys, his whole demeanour changed. Suddenly there was no swaying or halted movements. He deftly broke her hold on him, the cuffs dropped to the ground and he charged Logan. Logan grunted, but met the man head-on. The Cajun was just second ahead of Logan's defence, and managed get him to the ground.

Rogue watched in amusement as the men tousled and Logan wound up with his face in the dirt, his own cuffs around his wrists. "LeBeau! This isn't a game."

"LeBeau" stood up straight and dusted himself off. "No it is not, mon ami. As it is, I find myself in the company of a capable, belle femme who got me first. Fair is fair." He adjusted his lapels and turned toward her. "Shall we get those monstrosities back on me and be on our way?"

"I really shouldn't leave him here." She did stoop down to pick up the cuffs he'd discarded so easily. "I also shouldn't go anywhere with you alone."

"Oh, chere. Alone with me is the only way you should be." He waggled his eyebrows earning a snort from her. "You'll like it."

"I definitely shouldn't be alone with you."

She stepped forward and cuffed him, hands in the front for transport purposes. Before she could pull back, he grabbed the waist band of her jeans and yanked her into him. She raised her hands in shock and found herself flush against him.

"Mias, Rogue, I think alone with you is the only way this is going to work. No matter who gets paid, I'm going with you."

He dipped his head down and sealed her lips with his. She let him kiss her, only a little bit to give herself time to figure out her next move. When he took her pause as invitation to deepen the kiss, she acted on impulse and pulled on his duster to connect her knee with his gut.

"Merde!"

"Don't put your hands on me uninvited, again."

She heard Logan growing more agitate from his position on the ground. Sighing, she took stock of the situation. Logan could pick the lock on his cuffs, it would just taking longer than it had the Cajun. She had his keys and a willing partner for her escape.

"You know, Unc, when I was still at home I had planned on backpacking cross country. Granted at the time it was up into Anchorage through Canada, but I never did get to have the fun trip I had wanted." She looked at the setting sun. "Maybe Washington state then up to Alaska from there since I've already seen Niagara Falls?"

LeBeau whooped in agreement. "See! Ma chere knows a good deal when she sees it."

"Rogue, don't you fucking dare."

"On the bike, Swamp Rat." She followed him and the two adjusted to accommodate his cuffed wrists. "I'll call you, Logan."

She started the bike and was pleased when her more than willing riding buddy used his longer legs to keep it steady when the stand was kicked up. She revved it, taking a bit more than a little enjoyment from Logan's angry expression. Red coloured his face and neck as he began swearing so profusely she wondered how the air wasn't black.

"Marie! You're in it now, kid!" She watched as his efforts doubled to get the lock picked on his restraints. "I'm gonna get you, kid. You can't run from me! Then it's back to school with you."

She saluted and gunned the engine. LeBeau laughed behind her, a deep sound that rumbled in his chest and against her back. She watched from the review mirror as they hit the road and Logan stood, hand cuffs hanging from one hand. He sent them an unpleasant gesture as he disappeared into the distance.

Oh, no. Logan was not happy with this situation at all. She, on the other hand, thrilled as her passenger's grip tightened around her waist. Sure, they'd eventually get caught by him and the Cajun would be taken to whoever was offering the pay day. Until then, Rogue was gonna have a little fun.

 _A/N: A little, fun one-shot to pass the time. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. Much love from this cheeseball writer._


	2. Time

_Time, as far as Rogue was concerned, was never on her side. She either needed time to grow, time to get control or time to find herself. Seemed to her Remy never was too concerened with any of it either way._

 _AU based off the first three films. Post X3._

Rogue considered the man on her door step. He looked more together than he had when she had last seen him. There were things that hadn't changed. He still stank of bourbon and cigarettes. He still wore his beat up duster and his ridiculous metal boots.

What had changed? His clothes were cleaned and his hair looked like it had been combed. "Remy, the hell are you doing?" The last time she had seen him, he had been on a bender after their last messy break-up. "You could have called first?"

He shrugged, a smirk in place on his ruggedly handsome face. "You need to shave, sugar. When was the last time you caught sight of yourself in a mirror?"

"Need a hand, chere?" She raised her brow. "Right. You're not exactly helpless. Just trying to be a gentleman, me."

"Sure, Remy." She fished her keys out of her purse, expertly holding her stack of packages with one arm. "How about you wait out here while I set this stuff down inside. I'll be back real quick."

He stood out of the way as she entered her apartment. After the door was closed she grimaced and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She and Gambit seemed to be trapped in an odd dance since the day she had stumbled off the Blackbird all those years ago with the X-Men and an unconscious Logan.

She'd since been kidnapped, dated Bobby, taken the cure, broken up with Bobby, had an ill-fated hot burning affair with Gambit and took off as soon as the Cure began waring off large cells of mutant recipients. Gambit had found her, every time she'd run, and convinced her to try, again. Every time she fled before he could get tired of waiting for her to get control of her powers.

After a few years of going back to the mansion and then hightailing it when things got serious, she managed to track down Emma Frost and her Cuckos. Rogue let her clean out the mental copies in her mind, the woman claiming that the untapped power of them was a danger to herself and everyone else, and in exchange Frost and her girls broke down the barrier that kept her powers from fully maturing.

She blinked and found herself back in her apartment, staring at her sparsely decorated tree, lost in thought over the possible reasons for Gambit showing up at her apartment. A knock had brought her out of her revery. She turned around to see the man in question leaning against her door frame, hands in his coat pockets, with a bemused smile on his face.

"I told you to wait outside."

He winked. "Ain't inside, me. Haven't crossed the threshold." He swept a quick look over the minimalist apartment. "This a design choice, chere, or do we need to go shopping?"

"I don't want your charity, Swamp Rat." She huffed and shoved him back into the hall while pulling the door closed. "I like it, thank you very much. Rude boy. What are you doing here, anyway? Trying to ruin my holiday?"

He didn't bother hiding his wounded look. "Been six months, girl. I be missing you something, fierce."

"Right? That you talking or the bourbon." Ignoring his protests she reached into his inside pocket, pulling out his well loved flask. "What are you needing this for, huh, Rems?"

He snatched it back. "You staying away because of this?" Before she could answer he moved passed her and into her apartment. "It's gone then."

She sputtered as he dumped the contents of the flask out in her sink. He sat it on the counter, as if it were a bargaining chip. Snapping his fingers he pulled out his half smoked pack of cigarettes.

"Is it these?" He tossed them smoothly into her bin across the kitchen. "They're gone, mon coeur."

"Stop it, Gambit." She huffed and waved her hand toward the hall. "Please leave."

"Can't."

"And why the hell not?"

She seethed as he moved into the living room, considering her secondhand couch dubiously. "Wolverine told me to get my shit together and bring you home." He seemed to decide it was safe and fell onto the couch with a grunt. "So, what's it gonna be, Rogue?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in attempt to cage the butterflies in her chest. "Damn it, Logan. Look, I ain't coming back. I just got my mind wiped! My powers are under control for the first time ever and y'all expect to just come back?"

"Your powers are what now?" She paused in her ranting, realising her slip up. "What's this about your mind being "wiped?" What did you do, Rogue?"

She considered his history. The horrific exchange he'd made for dampeners being installed in his own mind. Sure, Emma wasn't exactly Sinister, but she wasn't an altruist or even blessed with a pleasant personality. Hell, the Cuckos had been cloned in attempt to increase her own psychic capabilities. Furthermore, they'd been created by Sinister.

"I found a high level telepath that was willing to do what neither the Professor nor Betsy were. I don't have to explain myself to you. That's why I left, damn it." She closed the front door and moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch from him. "I couldn't live like that anymore, Rems. The Professor made it clear that my mind was capable of housing all those ghosts, but I just wanted to be alone for a while. You know?"

He leaned back, chin pinched between his fingers as he thought. "What you're telling me is that you've had control for some time between when you left six months ago, and now?" She'd never heard his voice so devoid of emotion. "That's brilliant, ma chere. Just fine. Message received."

He stood and moved rapidly toward her door. Unsure of what brought on his ire, she stood as well, racing after him. He ignored her as she pulled on his arm, wrenching it free and storming into the hall.

"Wait. Just wait." She grabbed the back of his jacket and tugged mightily. "Remy Ettiene LeBeau what is you damage?"

He yanked the fabric from her fingers and forced out a humourless laugh. "My damage? Come on, Anna." She blinked at the use of her birth name. "You want me gone? I'm gone."

"Just stop!" He paused, looking at her as if she were a stranger. "I don't know what this is. What is happening right now?"

"Honesty? You truly don't know?" He turned to face her, looking at down at her with eyes that had never scared her before. "You get your powers under control, get all your echoes emptied out and you don't come back? You didn't even call."

He pointed at his chest, and she noticed his hands were shaking. "I was worried sick. I didn't hear from you for months, but you wanted your distance to figure yourself out." He ran his hands through his hair turning away from her once more. "I've told myself for years we would end up together. First there was your age and I waited. Then there was Bobby, but still I waited. Then you went and got that damn cure and I took what I could get cause I love you. Then you ran, for real, for the first time and since then we've been in this weird limbo where I'm still fucking waiting on you!"

She winced as his voice came out strained. "Dieu, Rogue. Bobby has been giving me the sympathetic pat on the back and telling me I'll get over it. Over what? It's pretty clear, you not giving un seule merde about us." He shook his head, still not facing her. "Bobby being right? That's messed up shit, right there."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Her throat constricted as she tried to hold back her tears. "What is happening, right now, Remy?"

"I'm moving on, chere." His shoulders sagged. "You get your powers handled and don't give a thought to this old Cajun? That's the clearest message you can send. Have a nice life."

Her heart broke. Not sure what to do, she propelled herself forward and gripped him from behind. She buried her face in his old jacket, warming at the stale scent of cigarettes and smoke from past explosions despite the hostility rolling off him. He stiffened in her arms but she weeped into his back with abandoned.

"What do you want me to say, Rems? I don't know how to fix this." She paused as her words were lost to unpleasant sobs. "Just come back inside and we'll talk. I'll try."

He didn't move for a moment as she tried to get her crying under control. Finally he shuddered and forced her unlock her arms from around him. Turning, he gathered her in his arms and did the last thing she expected.

There in the fifth floor hall of her apartment building, he gripped her close and kissed her. Despite the tears that covered her face. Despite her clear breakdown of emotional control. Despite all the bad that had happened since she'd returned from shopping that afternoon and found him waiting for her, he kissed her. Not only did he kiss her, but he did so thoroughly.

Her breathing shifted from staggered to heavy as he showed her exactly how much he'd missed her. She thought, fleetingly, that he'd been holding back the three months they'd had before the cure wore off. She gripped the lapels of his jacket as her knee gave out and she allowed him to hold her up, for once.

"Remy?"

He shushed her and kissed the tears off her face. She sighed and tried to get her scattered thoughts back in order. Then he kissed her, again, which tossed that hope out the window.

"Let's get you inside, ma Rogue." He guided her back to her apartment, one arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. "I think we need to talk. Not our strong suit, mias it must be done."

She nodded mutely as he deposited her on her couch. She listened to him move through her apartment as if it were his own. He bolted her door and got them cups of water. Finally, she felt him sit beside her, but left enough distance that there would be no accidental touching.

"Who should go first?" She turned her head, and gave a weak shrug. "Seems the honour is mine, then. I love you."

She choked, and started crying, again. "Now see, that's not a flattering response. Still, I suppose I can't change how you see it. I love you and want us to be together. Since the time I first saw you I knew you were special and that we were tied to each other. I have been either waiting for you to be ready or waiting for you to leave me for the better part of six years, chere. We go back and forth, you and I. Seems to me I am forever loving you while you seem to be under the assumption that when you say we're done that isn't the case."

"How?" She asked. "How could love me? Until two weeks ago, I couldn't even hold your hand without nearly killing you!"

"Two weeks?"

"Yes, you moron!" She stood front the couch to pace the room. "You were always sure we'd find a way to each other. Like, us being together was some definite set point in the universe."

"That's cause it is."

"How can you know that?" She cursed when he shrugged. "Fine. I'll let that slide for now. Think about this, though, Swamp Rat: you're you! Imagine untouchable and inexperienced me, who'd barely been in puppy love let alone married, suddenly being pursued by you. I knew the moment I saw you in the Blackbird hanger when I was fifteen and half mad with fear that you would break my heart if you got the chance. Then you seemed to have it and I didn't even have a say cause I was in love before I knew what happened."

Gambit blinked at her from his place on the couch. "Come again, Rogue?" She froze when she realised what she had said. "You're letting all sorts of things slip tonight, hein? You love me?"

He'd said it since before she'd broken up with Bobby, but she had never once returned the sentiment. "Of course I love you, Remy. Love ain't the problem." She felt her chest constricting under the weight of her fear. "Doesn't change the fact that you're gonna wake up one day and realise I ain't worth it. One day you'll wise up or get over the novelty and walk out. What will be left of me, then? I ain't strong enough for that. My mind may be big enough to hold a whole host of people, but my heart only has room for you. It is you. You leave and I think that'll be what breaks me."

He sat in stunned silence. "Which is why I didn't come back right away. It's why I didn't call." She nervously played with the gloves she wore, still, out of habit. "I needed to know that without you, I could exist. I needed to find out if I could just be me, Rogue."

"Rogue." He stood and took cautious steps toward her. "Through all our miss starts and missed chances, there is only one novelty that wore off where you were concerned." He smirked as she glared up at him. "Flirting with you while you were dating Bobby. That got annoying real quick. I much prefer you single, if you ain't dating me. Seems mighty unfair to some poor homme if he thinks he has a chance in hell at keeping us apart."

"Snake charmer." She was too exhausted from the days events to fight off the embrace he pulled her into. "What now?"

"I told you, I can't go back to the mansion without you." His warm hands rubbed her back. "Would you kick a poor old man out so close to Christmas?"

"I still hog the sheets." She blinked up at him, surprised at herself for the unplanned invitation. "Think you can handle that?"

"You said you love me." He kissed her nose. "I suppose that's the only Christmas miracle I need. Getting to enjoy the comforter for the entirety of the night would be too much."

"Watch it. I can still kick you out, Swamp Rat."

"I don't think so, River Rat." She groaned as he began paying homage to her skin, starting with the column of her throat. "I have fantastic talents that can keep us both quite warm, blanket or no."

Rogue woke up sore and satisfied the next morning, realising she'd gotten a miracle of her own.

 _A/N: Happy holidays! Reviews give me warm fuzzies. Love from this cheeseball writer._


End file.
